Light's Thunder
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: The Thunder Brothers captured her for her shard of The Jewel of the Four Souls, but now that they have it why are they still keeping her? And what's this about becoming Hiten's mate? Hiten x OC. Just a little Hiten OOC ON HOLD
1. His Lil Kitsune

**Light's Thunder**  
>Ch1: His lil Kitsune<p>

I was their captive, their prisoner. The Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Manten, kept me chained in this room. They haven't touched me, which surprised me considering all the rumors I heard about what they do to women. I was a shy Kitsune Youkai that they kidnapped while they were "hunting", which by their definition meant slay every human that was visible. I was chained by my ankle in this small room. Manten, the ugly brother, brought me meals, which I refused to touch. Hiten, the handsome brother and the one I was terrified of, wanted nothing to do with me. I've been here for a month and I knew what they wanted, my shard of the Jewel of the Four Souls, but the problem was I no longer had it.

I looked up as the door slowly creaked open. I looked up and relaxed when I saw that it was only Mantin with my meal, but I froze stiff and gasped when I saw that his brother, Hiten, was right behind him. Manten saw my reaction to his brother's presence, "I think she's afraid of you brother." Manten chuckled.

"I think she has a good reason to be." Hiten smirked. I swallowed hard without taking me eyes off of Hiten. I had to admit he was good looking, but that didn't stop me from being afraid, I could feel his power just pulse right off of him. I looked away and laid my head down on my knees, my arms encircled my legs that were brought to my chest. "What's the matter wench, you don't feel like looking upon your master's face?" Hiten crouched down beside him which made me stiffen with fear even more.

"H-Hikari…" I said softly.

"Speak up wench. If you have something to say; say it to where you are heard." Hiten angrily jerked me up and held me off the ground, his crimson eyes burning into me.

I shuddered then courage flooded through me, courage that I never knew I had, "Hikari. My name is Hikari not wench. And I don't belong to anyone and you're not my master, so get your lousy mitts off of me!" I brought my open hand hard across his cheek. Manten dropped the tray of food he was holding in shock. Next thing I knew I was on the floor on my ass, I backed up against the wall away from Hiten. Hiten was wide eyed with disbelieve as well. I softly yelped when Hiten looked at me, I couldn't move, all the courage in me faded. Hetin crouched before me again. Hiten grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger and he made me look at him. My auburn hair fell into my eyes a little. My almond brown eyes couldn't help but stare into his eyes that watched me so intensely. My heart started to race when he narrowed his crimson eyes at me little, then he suddenly smirked, "So you do have a bit after all."

"Brother, is she the one?" Manten asked.

"Yes, I believe she is Manten." Hiten said not taking his eyes off of me.

"W-What's he talking about?" I dared to wonder.

"I've been looking for a mate. A woman with an attitude and self-respect and considering how you writher whenever I touch you you're no doubt a virgin. Am I right?"

"Yeah so?" I pulled my chin out of his grasp.

"You're just the woman I've been looking for. Now that I've had a good look at you I have to admit you're a pretty good looking vixen."

"Please," I rolled my eyes, "You just want my Jewel Shard. Well, I hate to ruin your good mood, but I don't have it."

"That's because we already have possession of it." Hiten pointed to one of the shards on his forehead.

"Jerk." I muttered.

"Brother, should I fetch the lash?" Manten wondered.

"What for?" Hiten stood up, pulling me to my feet by grabbing my upper arms; he looked at his reptilian looking younger brother.

"Well…she slapped you." Manten said giving me a look. Before I realized what I was doing I placed me hands on Hiten's armor covered chest and leaned into him watching Manten. I gasped and looked up at Hiten, he looked down at me. I blushed and looked away. Hiten chuckled at me, he made me look at him by grabbing my chin again, "You really are a shy lil Kitsune, aren't you?"

"The lash brother?" Manten asked again. I looked at Hiten with a sort of pleading look.

"That won't be necessary Manten. This little Kitsune only "bit" me because she was backed into a corner. Remove her shackle, will you?"

"Yes brother." Mantin took a key from his armor and unlocked the shackle around my ankle.

"Why would you pick me, wouldn't you want an onna of your own kind?" I asked Hiten.

"They're nothing but whores. You have self respect. A trait admired by any man, even me."

"You're going to force me into this, aren't you?" I looked him dead in the eye.

"I'm might be many things lil Kitsune, but I'm not one to force a defenseless woman into submission." Hiten stated caressing my cheek with his thumb. "Of course I'm going to get to know you better before I take you as mine."

"What if I don't want to be yours?"

"You say that now…why don't you tell me what you want after you get to know me?"

"I guess I can live with that…" I said.

Hiten nodded and released me, he turned and walked away, but then he stopped and looked over his shoulder at me as Mantin got up with him, "Aren't you coming?" Hiten wondered.

"Uh…"

"You can't mean to tell me you wish to remain in this room chained up, can you?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Then come on…Hikari." Hiten continued walking with Manten behind him. I smiled some and ran after them; I stopped when I got to Hiten's side. I had no idea where these sudden bursts of courage kept coming from, because I knew not in a million years had any woman dare to reach and hold Hiten's hand, but Hetin didn't seem to mind much considering that he didn't glare at me, strike me, or even kill me.

I was probably losing me mind since I was terrified of him only five minutes ago and now here I was agreeing to let him court me and holding his hand. When Manten wasn't looking Hiten gently ran his thumb over mine in response to me grabbing his hand. I smiled shyly at him and he smirk at me. "Maybe he's not so bad after all," I thought to myself, "This couldn't be a trap…could it?"

**To Be Continued…**

**This was going to be a one-shot, but then it would be way too long. So I thought I'd just make this a brief fanfic, if you any of you awesome readers think I should continue this please let me know in a review. **


	2. Becoming Stronger

**Light's Thunder**  
>Ch2: Becoming Stronger<p>

"Where are you going?" Hiten asked me one evening, which was two weeks after I decided to let him court me.

"I'm just going out to get herbs and roots for my moisturizing oil, Hiten. I won't be long." I looked at the eldest Thunder Brother as I put my pouch in my fighting kimono.

"Fine, just stay close to the castle. I don't want you ending up getting lost." Hiten crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I won't." I couldn't help but grin a little at his "concern" for me. I placed my twin blades on my back that were giving back to me after Hiten and Manten released me. I took one more look at Hiten and walked out into the cool crisp night.

"Hiten, are you sure it was a wise decision to let her go off on her own?"

"Hmm?" Hiten looked at his brother.

"Well, what if she tries to make a run for it?"

"She won't. Hikari knows she can't get away from me. But…," Hiten stood up and grabbed his Thunder Pike, "It might be a good idea to go watch over her, since Mother and Father will be coming soon." **[1]**

"Right."

########################

I sat down by the little stream that had wild lavender growing by its grass covered bank. I had collected nuts, wild mint cloves, wild lavender, flower roots, Sakura tree roots, and honey in my small flask. I was relaxed by being back in my natural environment. I sighed with content as the stream whispered past me as it reflected the gorgeous full moon.

I relaxed even more and I started to sing,

"Look at the sky tell me what do you see  
>Just close your eyes and describe it to me<br>The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
>That's what I see through your eyes<p>

I see the heavens each time that you smile  
>I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles<br>And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
>That's what I see through your eyes<p>

That's what I see through your eyes

Here in the night, I see the sun  
>Here in the dark, our two hearts are one<br>Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
>And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes<p>

I see a night I wish could last forever  
>I see a world we're meant to see together<br>And it is so much more than I remember  
>More than I remember<br>More than I have known

Here in the night, I see the sun  
>Here in the dark, our two hearts are one<br>Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
>And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes<br>Looking through your eyes…" My song ended softly. My mother always said that I could song almost as if I was a siren, I never really believed her.

#######################################

An hour had past since I left the castle. "I should head back now I guess. Or else I'll never here the end of it from Hetin." I said looking in the direction of the castle.

Then something ran past me. I looked to see a hideous lowly Youkai race into the wood. I saw the gleam of three Sacred Jewel Shards embedded in its back. I looked back towards the castle then at the demon. I chased after it.

###############################

Hiten and Manten landed by a stream where Hikari's scent led them. "What? She should be here; this is where he scent has led us." Manten looked around for the vixen.

"Not exactly brother," Hiten looked towards the forest; he pointed his Thunder Pike towards the forest that eventually turned into a barren mountain range. "Here scent continues on that way."

"Yes, I see."

"What is she thinking? I told her not to stray too far. Could Manten be right, is she really trying to make a run for it?" Heiten thought inwardly then he spoke aloud, "Let's go retrieve her Manten."

"I'm right behind you Hiten." Manten said as he and his brother flew into the forest.

################

I was now running through less tree covered part of the forest. I was closing in on my prey. I jumped into the air, drew my swords, came down towards the demon and slashed his back, therefore carving out the Shards. I caught them as I landed and the demon fell to the ground. I cleaned the shards with a cloth and placed them into my forehead. The shards accepted me and increased my power.

I looked around as I was surrounded by twenty demons of the same species of the demon I just slew.

"Lil Kitsune!" I heard Hiten call me by the little pet name he gave me. Hiten and Manten landed behind me.

"Stop yelling I can hear you." I didn't look at him. I wanted the Shards I had to be a surprise. "…Hey Manten."

"Y-Yes?" Manten sounded surprised that I was talking to him in when Hiten was getting ready to yell at me.

"Hold on to these for me, will you?" I tossed my moisturizing oil ingredients to Manten before he could respond. "You two might want to get back." I said.

Manten and Hiten looked at each other confused then they decided to do what I said, they flew up into the sky. The demons surrounding me got closer, "Back off…FOX FIRE!" I unleashed a devastating sea of aquamarine blue colored flames, which in gulfed the forest for miles, the demons all burned to a crisp.

##########################

"Unbelievable…" Hiten gaped at what Hikari just did.

"But how…?" Manten floated on his cloud next to his brother. They landed behind Hikari like they did before.

"Vixen, how did you do that?" Hiten grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Hiten inhaled sharply when he saw the shards on her forehead. "You have three Jewel Shards?"

"Yeah. I found them. I tracked them. I retrieved them. I call debs." Hikari pointed to herself.

"I thought you said you were only getting things for that oil of yours." Hiten said glaring a little.

"I was until I noticed the Jewel Shards and I decided to go after them."

"Yeah when I told you not to wander off."

"I'm okay, aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the…?" Hikari stopped midsentence and swayed a little before falling forward into Hiten's strong arms. Hiten caught her and left her into his arms bridal style.

"It seems as though she still needs time for her body to adjust to the Shards." Manten stated.

Hiten held Hikari closer, "Yes, let's get out of here."

**To Be Continued…  
><strong>

**[1] As I recall they never exactly mention if the Thunder Brother's parents are deceased. **


	3. Future In Laws

**Light's Thunder**  
>Ch3: Future In-laws<p>

The sun slowly painted a mural of color on the shadow overcast sky as Manten walked the halls in search of his brother. He found him, "Brother I want to talk to you."

######################

I groaned awake to find myself in my bed. I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes when I heard Hiten and Manten fighting about something and I heard my name. I silently went to the door and listened.

"Why not brother? She lied. We need to teach her not to lie to us" Manten spoke first.

"She didn't lie; she explained where she went." Hiten's voice reached my ears and me shiver.

"Kitsunes are liars."

"I don't think she was lying brother"

"You too up her ass to see what I do brother"

Hiten snarled at his brother. "Are they really fighting over me and why I didn't come back when I said I would last night?" I wondered inwardly.

I looked over my shoulder to see my herbs on a bedside stool. My mind started recapping me on everything that had happened last night, that is, everything up to when I blacked out in Hiten's arms, "Hiten's arms…" I said little above a whisper with a blush running across my cheeks and the bridge of nose.

"You know it has well has I do brother. She's using you to get back her shards."

"The girl is too shy and timid to try something like that, Manten."

"She's a Kitsune. We know what they're like. I say; we skin her and use her fur for clothes." Manten chuckled deviously.

My eyes widened, "Hiten don't let him!" I begged in my thoughts

"What's this about a Kitsune?" A voice wondered. It wasn't Hiten or Manten who spoke so I didn't know who else was outside my chamber door. I could tell, by the closeness of his voice, Hiten was right next to my door.

"You won't touch her Manten." Hiten stated firmly. I sighed with relief in my mind.

I yelped quietly when the door slid open. Hiten stepped into the room to see me kneeling by it the door. I stared at him, with a slight look of fear. "I'm not going to hurt you." Hiten said walking over. He kneeled by me without taking his eyes off of me. I looked right back at him, watching him. Someone walked in that I didn't recognize and jerked me up to my feet by my hair, "Who is this?"

Hiten looked up at the person, "Hello father"

"F-Father?" I asked in my thoughts as I tried to pry the man's hand off of my hair.

"Answer my question boy." Hiten's look alike snarled.

"Hikari. Now let her go" Hiten growled back.

"A Kitsune? Of all the Youkai onnas you could have picked, you choose a Kitsune?" Hiten's Father snarled letting me fall to the floor. I quickly crawled behind the still kneeling Hiten.

"Yes, I have." Hiten stated.

"Enough you two." A woman that looked like Manten walked in. I just stayed behind Hiten, but leaned closer to him.

Hiten glanced over his shoulder at me, "It's okay."

I just peaked around his shoulder and slowly came around to his side and sat on my knees. The woman smiled gently at me, but the Father snarled softly.

"Mother." Hiten bowed his head to her then looked at her

"Who is she sweetie" asked his Mother.

"Mother, please don't call me that... this is Hikari." Hiten sort of whined about what his Mother addressed him as. I didn't blame him, that term of endearment simply didn't fit Hiten at all.

The Mother nodded and smiled "Are my sons treating you well, Hikari?"

"Yes Milady." I answered politely. Hiten looked at me with approval.

"Don't call me milady it makes me sound old." Hiten's mother chuckled softly. Hiten's Father glared at me and walked out of the room.

"Then what shall I call you, ma'am?" I asked trying to ignore the harsh glare that was directed towards me by the man that just exited the room.

"Call me Aimi." Aimi smiled before going to talk to her husband.

I just smiled some and looked at Hiten to see his reaction to his dad, "I'm sorry I caused such a fuss." I said

"Don't worry about it." Hiten pulled me close and walked with his arm around my shoulders and looks at his dad. I leaned closer to Hiten when his Father looked at me. Manten stayed quiet and watched us.

"Hiten, why not pick someone else other than a Kitsune?" Hiten's Father wondered bitterly.

Aimi gave him a look "There's nothing wrong with Kitsune."

"How do you expect our kind to survive if we breed outside the Sky Element Demons?" Hiten's Father looked at Aimi.

"We will, love. Look how happy Hiten is. Do you really want to take that from him?"

"He hasn't really mated with her, she's just a whore he keeps here."

"I'm not a whore!" I defended myself.

Hiten growled at his father, "She no whore father"

"From what I can tell she is!"

"Darling that's enough." Aimi said patting her husband's arm gently. I couldn't take the yelling anymore, I ran, not stopping until I got to a cherry tree out in the court yard. I turned around when I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Don't worry about my Father." Hiten softly wiped the tears off of my either cheek.

"I can't stand people yelling at each other, I hate it!" I cuddled into Hiten's arms.

Hiten loosely draped his arms around me and linked them together by clasping one of his wrists; he rested his cheek on the crown of my head, "Hush now." He soothed.

"What does your father have against Kitsunes?" I wondered.

"It's a long story" Hiten said.

"Please tell me. I don't want to go in for a while."

"Okay. A few years ago…a Kitsune attacked the clan…and slaughter my younger sister, Makoto or as we call her; Lightning. We tried to save her, but me and Manten couldn't get to her in time." Hiten said as he continued to hold me.

I looked at him not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry."

Hiten nodded as Manten walked up to us, "Yes brother?"

"Father wants to see you." Manten replied.

Hiten nodded once again then looked at me, "I'll be back."

######################

Hiten walked inside and bowed to his Father, falling to on one knee, his armor rattling, "Yes father?"

"What on earth are you thinking boy? After what happened you're planning on bringing a Kitsune into the clan?" His Father raised his voice slightly.

"I love her father and if she will permit me, yes."

"You're courting her? Why not just take her?"

"You didn't do that with Mother!"

"She's royalty, one of the Cloud Tribe; of course I didn't! I wouldn't risk my neck!"

"You and Mother taught me to court before mating, Father."

"Yeah? Then care to explain all the whores you slept with before you died and was revived?"

"That was the old me; I'm not like that anymore." Hiten turns and walks away and mumbles, "If you brought me back why not bring back Lightning? Did you think she was that weak?"

"You can't tell me that that Kitsune has changed you when deep down you know she hasn't. You need to stick to the plan."

"I know! I know…"

"It's the only way you can be free. You want to be free? Don't fall in love with that Kitsune."

"It's too late for that." Hiten left the room.

##################

I looked towards the door to see Hiten coming out of the castle and it was easy to tell that he was pissed. I went to him cautiously

Hiten just looked at me, "You don't have to be scared of me."

I walked to him a little braver. Hiten allowed me to embrace him. I looked at him, "I know it's not like me, but your scent calms me."

I smiled softly at him, "You calm me as well." I said inwardly. Hiten held me against him. I gasped softly and got closer to Hiten when I saw his Father walking towards us. Hiten watched him closely.

"Pathetic creature." Hiten's father looked at me with distaste. I growled some, but then I stopped and my eyes saddened, I buried my face into Hiten's chest. Hiten simply kept his arms around me. I breathed in Hiten's scent, memorizing it. Hiten just smirked down at me.

"Hiten will keep me safe, I know he will." I stated confidently in my thoughts.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Bait

**Light's Thunder**  
>Ch4: Bait<p>

Hiten and Manten's parents stayed for the rest of the day. I stayed by Hiten during that time except when he excused himself to be alone with his family for awhile. It was the next day and I was sitting quietly in my room by myself. Hiten and Manten were "hunting" and I just finished hunting my meal half an hour ago. I stiffened when I heard footsteps coming down the hall along with unrecognizable voices, as well as scents.

"They should be here, but they're not." A voice said. The footsteps were getting closer and the voice louder.

"Let's check this room." The other voice said as the door to my room slid open. Two men stood in the door way, they looked surprised to see me then the expression on their faces changed to plain deviousness.

"Well, look at what we got here." The one in the red armor smirked, "It appears that they have a little friend."

The one in the blue armor sneered in response as he stepped forward. I backed away a little, my lip lifted slightly in a snarl, "Ah, it seems she's a feisty one… and beautiful; the perfect bride for Lord Juten."

"Yes, I say; we take her with us as bait and challenge Hiten and Manten." The one in red said.

"Aye brother." The one in blue took something from his kimono and threw it at me. It was a small black ball, it landed on my bed sheets, and little slits opened up and shot out a green mist.

I started coughing, my nostrils burned, my vision blurred, and I fell on my pillow as everything faded with one last thing on my mind, "Hiten, help me."

**To Be Continued… **


	5. A Muddy Trail

**Light's Thunder**  
>Ch5: A Muddy Trail<p>

Hiten rubbed the back of his sore neck as he and his little brother walked in the castle. Suddenly Hiten stopped, he looked at the floor. "What ails you, brother?" Manten wondered. Hiten didn't answer, he walked briskly down the trail left by muddy footprints on the wood floor. The trail stopped outside Hikari's bedroom and seemed to disappear under the door. Hiten slid the door open loudly, he breathed in sharply, the foot prints led all the way to the bed, the room was empty. Hikari was gone.

"Brother, what is it?" Manten ran up. Hiten didn't have to answer, because Manten peered inside the room and saw what Hiten was staring at, "We should look around the castle for her."

"She isn't here. I can smell the scent of two members of the Rain Tribe. They took her."

"The Rain Tribe? You don't suppose that…?"

"I honestly can't say, but we have to hurry regardless."

"Aye."

**To Be Continued… **


	6. Dawn's Fire

**Light's Thunder**  
>Ch6: Dawn's Fire<p>

I had regained consciousness a little over an hour ago. The two jerks that kidnapped me had taking me to a mountain who knows were. I was bound to a post with chains around my waist, my hands behind my back. The ones that took me were talking to others around a fire, each of them wearing a different color. There were at least ten of them; I had no idea if there was more. I wiggled my wrists trying to free me hands. Of course, finding away out of these chains was a different story.

"So now that we have her, what are we going to do with her?" A soldier in green asked.

"She'll bring them to us and once they're dead we'll take her to Lord Juten." The one in blue said.

"Which one of them does she belong to?" One in orange looked at me.

"Hiten's scent is all over her, but it appears that she doesn't yet bare his mark." The red armored soldier stated.

"So she's his whore." The one in green sneered at me and walked towards me. I backed up against the pole; my ears lied flat against my head, my lip lifted slightly, and a deep low snarl ripped from my throat. "It seems Hiten hasn't yet taught her manners." He grabbed my chin; I snarled again and snapped at his hand with my sharp fangs. He chuckled and walked away.

I looked up at the blackened sky, dawn was slowly rising "Hiten please hurry."

###################

He was getting close; her scent was getting stronger. He still couldn't believe that he was wasting his time tracking her, "Damn her."

**To Be Continued..**


	7. Unlikely Savior

**Hey everybody here's a brand new chapter for ya, enjoy!**

**Light's Thunder**  
>Ch7: Unlikely Savior<p>

I groaned awake when I felt a few rain drops against my sweaty skin. My neck and arms were sore, my legs were practically numb. I looked around; the fire had died down, the sunrise was just now coming into view, the men were nowhere to be seen. It was completely silent aside from the birds chirping. I could be in Hiten's arms and watching the sunrise with him right now if I hadn't been so stupid as to let myself be captured. 

I yelped in surprise as it began raining so suddenly. I looked up at the now dark sky to see a man on a rain cloud coming towards the camp, bringing the majority of the rain with him as he descended down to the now moist earth. 

"L-Lord Juten, you're here." The soldiers bowed when they came out of their tents to see their master. 

"Of course" Juten says hopping off his rain cloud. 

"Milord we have something that might interest you a great deal." The soldier with blue armor announced as he stood up with the others. 

"What might that be?" Juten looked at him with an arched brow. 

"A woman, Milord." The one in red answered in place of his brother. 

"What kind of woman?" Juten asked. I was watching closely, there was something weird going on, not only because the soldiers were practically serving me to this guy on a silver platter, but so far everything that's been happening between the tribes of the Elemental Demons involved me. 

"A Kitsune." The soldiers replied.

Juten looked at them for a minute then a sinister smile appeared on his face, "Does she belong to him?" Juten wondered, the smile never leaving his face. No doubt he knew that I was Hiten's Kitsune, apparently all of them knew that fact, but what troubled me was why it was such a big deal for us to be together. The soldiers nodded, they brought Juten over to me. When Juten saw me he sneered at me. 

I growled at him, this guy was giving off bad vibes and those vibes told my gut to not let this bastard near me. 

"What's wrong Kitsune?" Juten asked as he got closer to me. I was in a bad position, I had absolutely no way of defending myself from him, except…

"You stay away from me. I'm warning you." I snarled, my fangs showing. 

"Why should I? You're Hiten's whore, right?" Juten got closer, his hand resting on the handle of his dagger that was in its sheath at his hip. 

"He hasn't touched me!" I protested. 

"Sure." Juten said sarcastically, not believing me. 

"He hasn't! Hiten has respect for me!" I said. 

"He's lying." Juten stated. 

"No he's not. I trust him." I said, a mental picture of Hiten feeling my mind, making me smile lightly. 

"He is lying." Juten stated. 

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I shouted, getting frustrated with him. 

"Make me." Juten smirked at me. 

My eyes glowed, my energy spiked, a wind swirled around me, my bangs lifted to reveal my Jewel Shards. "FOX FIRE!" I burned the so-called Lord Juten to ash and somehow melted my restraints. I made a run for it. 

Three of the soldiers tackled me hard to the ground and tried to rip my clothes off, but not before they got hit with a lightning bolt. I rolled over and looked around for Hiten only to see his father. 

I looked at him with surprise and confusion, "Milord? What are you...?" 

"You dare touch my son's woman, you damn blackguards?" Hiten's father ignored me and glared at the remaining soldiers. 

"What are you talking about? He hasn't marked her, therefore she isn't technically his." The one in green said. 

I watched silently, somehow I knew Hiten's father couldn't argue with that. 

"The Kitsune is my son woman regardless." Hiten and Mantin's father snarled.

I looked over my shoulder when I heard something hit the ground behind me, "HITEN!" I ran to him and threw my arms around him. 

Hiten held me against him, "Are you hurt?" He said pulling back a little to look at my face.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry; I should've gotten here sooner." Hiten just looked at me as he caressed me cheek. I gently smiled and held his hand in mine as his cupped my cheek.

"Ah, so you finally came for your whore, Hiten?" One of the soldiers smirked at the man that held me. 

Hiten growled at him, a glare of pure anger covered his features making me stiffen nervously; I hated it when Hiten got like this. 

"Hiten, Mantin…" The Thunder Brothers' father called them without taking his eyes off of the soldiers. 

Hiten and Mantin looked at their father, "Father?"

"Get out of here, all of you." He said as he raised his own Thunder Pike. 

"But Father…" Hiten started. 

"I said go, now!" His father said shouted firmly at his son. 

"Yes father…" Hiten picked me up and lifted me up in the sky as we flew on the flaming wheels at his ankles. Mantin floated on his cloud next to us.

"Hikari, why did you call my father "Milord"?" Hiten wondered as we watched his father fight as we drifted away. 

"Why should I call him anything different when he hates him?" I asked quietly. 

Hiten didn't say anything. 

We flew away from the camp and went to Hiten and Mantin's territory. 

I stayed silent as we walked through the giant double doors. I went to my room without a word. I stood at the window and stared at the mountain tops. I didn't even look over at my shoulder when the door slid open. I heard him enter the room and walk over to me. 

Hiten held me to him, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." 

"Don't blame yourself, they caught me off guard." I laid my arms over his, which were hugging my waist. Hiten rested his chin on my shoulder. 

Hiten kissed my neck and then pulled away. "Why do you pull away so quickly?" I looked at him. 

"I didn't know if you wanted me to..." Hiten said kissing me again.

"Don't get too frisky, hotshot." I smiled when he ran a hand across my ass, I pulled his hand away. 

Hiten smirked and nibbled at my ear making me giggle, it tickled, "Fine I won't." He chuckled.

"Thanks for coming after me." I said as he headed for the door. 

"You never have to thank me for coming after you." He stopped, turned, and looked at me. 

"Maybe but still… it means a lot that you did." I brushed a few stray hairs out of my eyes as I looked at him. Hiten just smiled at me. 

"They were going to give me to their Lord..." I stated randomly, referring to the soldiers that Hiten's father had no doubtingly killed by now. 

"I know." Hiten crossed his arms over his breast shield, the armor rattling slightly with the movement, "It's odd that he saved you." 

"Yes, what were his intensions do you think?" I was truly curious, it was a Kitsune thing. 

"I don't know." Hiten looked at me. My gut said that he was lying, but it couldn't be right, he wouldn't lie to me, would he?

Hiten left the room.

#############

"How is she?" Mantin walked up to Hiten, who came out of Hikari's room and closed the door behind him.

Hiten looked at him, "Not as shaken up as I thought she would be." He replied as they walked away from the room and down the hall, "Has father returned yet, Mantin?" Hiten wondered.

"Yes, he's with mother at the moment." Mantin answered, "You do realize you're running out of time."

"Yeah, I know." Hiten sighed.

"You have to stick to the plan."

"I know the plan…I just…" Hiten trailed off as he walked over to the open window and leaned against the pane and sighed.

"You just…?" Mantin wondered, "You can't tell me you actually fell in love with her."

"I want to say no, but then I'd be lying." Hiten looked out the window at the scenery.

"You weren't actually supposed to fall for her, Hiten." Mantin said.

"I wasn't planning on it, it just happened."

"Well either way you need to hurry, you only have a month left, Hiten…"

"A month…then I have to hurry…"

"If father hadn't saved her the whole plan would have been ruined completely." Mantin said to himself, but aloud.

"I wish there was another way…" Hiten admitted.

"There isn't another way brother; it's the only way you can be free."

"Yes…"

##############

I knocked softly on the door, "Yes?" He said. I slid the door open and saw him sitting at the table drinking tea and reading a scroll. He scowled at me, "What do you want Kitsune?" He asked me slurry.

I looked at him a little nervous, then I bowed at the waist, my arms in front of me, one hand on top of the other, "T-Thank you...Milord…for saving my life…"

"I only saved you for Hiten's sake, I honestly think if you can't defend yourself then you're not worthy of my son. I should've have let them have their way with you…"

I just stared at my feet surprised and hurt.

"You are not worthy of my son and therefore not worthy to be part of this tribe…you are to leave here and never return, and if you ever dare to come back I'll show you just how brutal our kind can really be…"

I looked at him, with teary eyes.

"GET OUT!" He shouted at me, his fangs showing. I flinched then ran out of the room, I didn't even stop to get my stuff, I just ran through the palace, out the door, through the courtyard, out of the territory, and into the forest that lay outside the territory as fast as my legs could carry me; tears running down my face.

It was starting rain harshly, I kept running, I finally found a cave, I went in then collapsed to my knees as I broke down. "Hiten…" I sobbed his name. Hiten was certain to come looking for me. Hiten would be raving mad thinking that I just took off and not ran off by that monster of a father of his.

####################

"Where could she be?" Hiten wondered to himself as he searched the castle for the Kitsune.

"What are you looking for son?" His father walked up to him.

"Have you seen Hikari? I can't find her anywhere." Hiten closed a door after he looked into the room to find it empty.

"Yes I have over three hours ago as she ran clear out of the territory, she said she was leaving and never coming back."

"SHE WHAT?" Hiten turned on his heel, he looked at his father.

"It's true son, she told me herself…she just wasn't what we thought she was. Don't worry yourself over her, Hiten, you can find someone better."

"No." Hiten grabbed his Thunder Pike and went off to find her.

#################

Hikari sat against the moss covered cave wall, I hugged my legs close to my body as I cried softly against my knees. I stiffened completely when I smelled him, and could fell his furious energy pulsing off of him. I looked up at him; he was standing at the entrance, soaked completely, his eyes glowing with anger. "Hiten…please…"

I gasped when he jerked me up by my upper arms and shook me, "WHAT THE HELL HIKARI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LEAVING?" He shouted at me, "ANSWER ME!" He shouted when I didn't reply.

"DON'T SHOUT AT ME!" I said.

"WHY SHOULDN'T I?" He snarled at me.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT THE ONE YOU SHOULDN'T BE MAD AT, I DID NOTHING WRONG!"

"Then who should I yell at? Pray tell." He stopped shouting at me.

"Your father."

"Why?" Hiten asked still glaring at me.

"He told me to leave and never come back." The whole conversation between Hiten's father and me ran through my mind.

"W-What…?" Hiten's glare faded into a look of surprise, his grip on my arms slackened.

"If I ever did come back he would show me how brutal your people could really be…" My voice broke.

Hiten just looked at me, his eyes softened, he pulled me to him. Hiten ran a hand through my hair, he sat down and pulled me to where I was straddling him. He started kissing me, I kissed back. His hot tongue running over my teeth, gums, over my own tongue.

My eyes widened when he untied my obi and my kimono loosened and fell off my shoulders. Tears ran down my face. "I'm sorry; I just can't hold myself back anymore." He whispered and kissed my neck, his hands slipped into my kimono to lie against my ribs.

I whined, "Hiten…"

##################

"I'm sorry; I just can't hold myself back anymore." Hiten whispered and kissed Hikari's neck as he slipped his hands into her kimono and rested them against her ribs.

"Hiten…" She whined.

"It looks like I'm not going to need that extra month after all." Hiten said inwardly as he glanced up at the blushing Kitsune in his arms.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. The Plan

**Light's Thunder**  
>Chapter Eight_ The Plan<p>

I woke up to find myself under Hiten. We were still in the cave obviously; we hadn't left. My eyes were sore from all the crying I did last night. Last night was amazing; he was gentle with me until I adjusted to the situation. I ran a hand over my neck, it was tender were his fangs pierced my neck; he claimed me, his mark was on my skin.

"Hiten," I whispered gently, "Darling," I ran a hand through his loose hair. Hiten groaned but he didn't wake up; his arms tightened around my waist. I chuckled lightly and closed my eyes again, "Another hour or so won't hurt."

#############

Me and Hiten walked in to the castle, we stopped when we heard voices and stood outside an open door silently.

"I cannot believe that he went after her," Loten, Hiten and Manten's father, growled.

"Loten darling why are you making such a big fuss over the girl," Aimi wondered. "I think she's just wonderful."

"Are you insane?" Loten asked.

"Loten," Aimi sighed. "You and I both know that Hiten hasn't really changed but maybe with a gentle soul like Hikari maybe he will."

"This is absolutely ludicrous Aimi; did you forget what her kind did to our family?"

"No I haven't. Believe me, but she wasn't involved."

"But her clan was, because her clan is the one who nearly completely destroyed our tribe."

"You can't be serious. You honestly think that she is related to them?"

"I don't think Aimi; I know that she had something to do with, because she killed our daughter."

"No I didn't," I said. The couple turned. I looked at Hiten, "Hiten I have no idea what he's talking about."

"Do you or are you just saying that?" Hiten wondered. "This isn't a game Hikari; we're talking about my family."

"Hiten…Why would kill people I've never met and hasn't done a single thing to me let alone a little girl?" I asked. "I didn't kill anybody."

"You lying little bitch," Loten seethed.

I looked at him, "I'm not lying!" Then I looked at Hiten, "I'm not. I didn't know about it until you told about it."

"Hikari darling," Aimi stood.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Do you have a sister by any chance?"

"Aimi what are you doing, who cares?" Loten asked. Aimi put a hand on his arm as a signal to back off.

"Yes ma'am, her name is Chiharu. We're identical twins…Oh my God…"

"What?" Hiten asked.

"The day your clan was attacked, like you told; Chiharu went out that day and didn't come back for a week…then she disappeared three days after she came back and she hasn't been back since."

"And you think she did it." Loten crossed his arms.

"It had to be her, because I was babysitting the whole day when my father went out with some men…and they didn't come back for a week either…"


End file.
